1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable tables, such as card tables, camping tables, picnic tables and portable display tables that may be folded and compacted for storage or transportability. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable table that can be folded into a self-contained package that can be easily carried and stored in compact storage compartments such as those found in recreational vehicles, airplanes or small living areas.
2. Prior Art
The most common types of portable or temporary tables are generally known as card tables. The legs of a card table and similar folding leg tables generally hinge or connect to the underside of the table in a manner allowing the legs to pivot inward along one respective edge of the table to reduce the table to a substantially flat configuration essentially defined by the table top. Numerous other commonly known folding table leg configurations have been devised and used for years. Some table designs, such as the familiar ping pong table for example, combine a folding table top with folding legs. A few less commonly known tables also employ folding legs. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,187 discloses a version of a collapsing table wherein the folding leg members pivotally connect to the table top and a base. The folding leg then allows the table to collapse vertically. U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,683 discloses a collapsible typing table having legs that fold up into a carry box for a typewriter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,946 discloses a stool or table of similar workings. And U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,683 discloses a carrying case convertible to a table with folding legs.
Most folding leg tables include some form of moveable or collapsible brace such as a folding scissor brace to help stabilize the table leg. The most compact portable table would require the folding of both the table top and folding or telescoping the table legs, but such a configuration poses some engineering design and stability problems, as well as problems with ease of set up.